Draco's Revenge
by flipceee
Summary: Bellatrix is the new enemy. She killed Draco's mother for a reason, now Draco had to avenge for Narcissa's death by granting Bellatrix wish that Harry Potter be killed. Draco gets intimately close to Hermione as he schemes for the downfall of Potter.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Everything is owned by the awesome JK Rowling :)

* * *

><p><strong>Slytherin heir Draco Malfoy faces the challenges of his <strong>_**new **_**life after his Mother's death. **It was unnerving. People would give him pathetic and pitiful looks.

**Narcissa Malfoy dies in car accident. **Car accident? Are they mental? Draco grabbed the newspaper from the newsstand right in front of him. He continued to read the article:

'_Narcissa Black Malfoy dies in a car accident in France on the 15__th__ of May 1997. Recently, her husband, Lucius Malfoy, a deatheater, and also a prisoner in Azkaban died because of a mental problem, which was believed to have been triggered by his imprisonment in Azkaban. Poor Draco Malfoy, left with all the burden of taking care of the business his parents has left him to do, considering he is still a young boy, and still is under the care of the Order, and the Ministry. _ _Will he be able to cope up with all the predicaments he is yet to face?'_

Stupid, fucking… Draco crumpled the newspaper he was then reading. Rita Skeeter once again, writing rubbish and destroying his reputation, for the umpteenth time! After Dumbledore's death, Rita Skeeter has been nothing but a pain in the arse. She wrote stories as if she knew everything. She wrote them, as if it were even true. Fact is, not a word she had written in her many stories and news articles about Draco had been true. For most parts, anyway. Sadistic as it may seem, Draco had already thought for a way to kill Rita, mercilessly: a painful death. Needless to say, she was the least of his priorities.

He threw the crumpled newspaper into the trash bin sitting alongside the newsstand. He took a glimpse at the other newspapers, and then had a double take. His eyes widened in surprise. He was all over the news.

**Draco Malfoy, now a foster child of the Order.**

**Boy wonder's rival Draco Malfoy finally gets his karma.**

**Malfoy heir Draco Malfoy abandoned after Narcissa's death.**

Draco was practically livid right now. Lies, here and again. It was too much for him to take. He wanted to scream, scream out his frustration. He did not care if people around him would think he was a lunatic. His mother did not die because of a car accident, of course. Only an idiotic person would believe such lie. He was ruthless, he knew that. He hadn't been a bloody saint like Harry Potter. But he was just a boy. His father being sent to Azkaban was enough to make his life miserable. But his mother's death…it was too much for him to stomach.

But Draco knew what to do. _He _took his family away from him. Harry Potter was the sole reason why Lucius and Narcissa had to die. Draco would have his revenge.

Lost in his thoughts, Draco felt himself being pushed on the ground. Hogsmeade was packed with a lot of people, and he did not know what was going on. He made a start to get up, but people started to stumble on his body, causing him to fall back down on the ground.

His eyes flew open upon seeing black robes flying above him. Slowly, his consciousness was starting to drift off. He saw a bright light flash before his eyes; and before he knew what to make of it, his awareness finally slipped out.

* * *

><p><em>May 14, 1997, Malfoy Manor<em>

Draco watched was his mother paced around the room, her face drenched with tears.

"You can't do this again, Bella," Narcissa said through her sob.

"It must be done, Cissy! The Dark Lord's mission will not be over unless the boy dies!" Bellatrix exclaimed, her screechy high voice scaring Draco.

Indeed, Draco's aunt was a very loyal follower of Voldemort. She was one of those who had barely escaped from the great war. Molly Weasley's pathetic act of vindicating his son's death was feeble, that it was no match to Bellatrix's deranged and sadistic ways. Other death eaters who have not been caught restored her life. It was possible, of course. This was dark magic after all.

"Draco is just a boy, Bella! He had enough!" Narcissa insisted, her bloodshot eyes becoming more evident as more teardrops emerged from her eyes. "I'm begging you, Bella. I already lost my husband. I can't afford losing my son, too. This is a very dangerous mission. Please, just stop it. It's over," she pleaded more. Narcissa walked over to where bellatrix was, stood in front of her, and then fell down on her knees. "Draco is just a boy," she whimpered, "let him have his peace. The war is over. It's done. The Dark Lord has perished as well. Whatever unfinished mission there was, just let it be. Let go of it, or have someone else do it for you. Just please leave Draco out of it. Leave us out of it."

Draco's mother was kneeling. _Kneeling, _just to spare him from the mess that was about to happen. Draco felt a huge lump on his throat, he found himself hard to breathe. He wanted to cry with his mother. He wanted to cry for her. She went beyond pleading just so she could spare him from the danger.

"Cissy, darling. You don't understand," Bellatrix said, nonsuccouring, "Only Draco would be able to do this."

Narcissa stood up ubruptly, raging defiance on her face. "I won't let you! I won't let this happen!" Slowly, she moved backwards to where Draco was sitting, slipping her hand inside her robe.

Bellatrix stifled a high pitched laughter and 'tsked' for how many times.

Draco watched in horror as she played idly with her wand. His heart skipped a beat. He knew what would happen next. He found himself not able to move, as if his body was completely stoned. "Mother," he rustled, his voice strained.

"I will not let you use my son, let alone manipulate him into doing your dirty works, Bella. Not while I'm alive." Bellatrix roared a loud, menacing laugh. Draco's heart started to pound violently against his chest.

"As you wish, dear Cissy," she smirked.

* * *

><p>"Malfoy!" Draco jolted awake, his head throbbing in pain, and also feeling a stingy sensation on his face. With bright, big eyes, he scanned around the place he was currently in. it looked rather familiar; bright lights all over the place, colorful things he was once accustomed with. Until he saw the sign board which he supposed the name of the place was. He grimaced in disgust. It was the Weasley twins' shop.<p>

"I'm sorry, you were having a nightmare, I think. Here, err, have some chocolate frog." Draco stared blankly at the person thinking. Unknowingly, he ate the food he was given. "The dementors attacked you. A deatheater escaped, just this morning. You passed out; before you've awaken, you were screaming, mumbling words, too. I don't know, it seemed as if you were going to die in your dream, so I had to slap you."

Slowly, memories started to fill his mind once again, and he already had a faint idea of what happened, and what was going on.

He felt his body jerk, with his mind regaining its consciousness. "Mudblood?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Let me redeem myself :) I haven't been writing any stories since my last update on my other story. So here I start a new one. The time has been set after the war. But the part where everyone gets married of course is out of the question. It's a Draco Hermione fic in the first place. Ok, so there. I'll try my best not to make the characters OOC. I'm very sorry for the poor grammar. Haven't written anything over the past year, really, so I really feel that my grammar this time is kinda off. I've considered having a beta reader, but I wouldn't be updating on a regular basis. I have summer class, so basically, there might be a chance that delays in uploading of new chapter would definitely take place. But I'll still try my hardest. If you wanted to correct anything on this chapter feel free to do so. Whatever wrong stuff you have seen in there, I would change it on my next update :) I hope to progress on the succeeding chapters.

Reviews and hits everyone. 3


	2. Chapter 1

"I'm tutoring Malfoy."

Both harry and Ron stopped eating; as if shocked. They dropped their eating utensils on their plates and stared at Hermione with big, wide eyes. Hermione openly rolled her eyes and ate a chunk of her food.

"You're overreacting," she uttered biliously.

"Damn right we are! Why the sudden change of heart towards Malfoy?" Ron questioned, giving Hermione a look of disgust.

Harry snorted, earning a scathing look from Hermione. "What's he got on you, Hermione?" He asked equally as Ron did.

"Nothing," Hermione quipped. She had lost her appetite. She knew beforehand that this would be how they would react on the matter, but still she had to give it a try, didn't she? She was rather irritated at harry and Ron's reaction. "He simply needed help, that's all. Besides, he's way behind," she said later.

Ron regained his composure. "But why him? Why you? You could have assigned someone else to go it. Besides, you've got head duties. Don't you think it's too much? I mean, we barely even have the time to be together, and now you've got a new job? Bloody brilliant."

"It's true, Hermione," Harry added knowingly.

Hermione considered for a while. She did not waver. "My services extend to everyone who needs it, whoever it may be: friend or foe," she said sternly. "What is the problem with you lot?" she asked rather raucously.

"What is the problem with us? Hermione, don't be blinded by his poor façade of being a poor little boy who had just lost his mummy. For all we know, he's still scheming!" Ron retaliated. "Are you under an Imperius Curse?"

It hit Hermione **right there**.

"Don't be such a dick, Ron!" she berated. That seemed to have caught the attention of many, especially those Gryffindors sitting around them.

Ron's face flushed in embarrassment. His ears turned cherry red. "It's one thing that you've helped him before when he was attacked by dementors in Hogsmeade. But this, Hermione—it's something else. After all, he's still the Draco Malfoy we knew before the war. That will never change," Ron said unusually gently.

Hermione was at lost for words. She'd been trapped. She knew they were going to team up against her on this, but still, it was just tutoring. Why make it such a big deal out of it? She was annoyed because they did not understand her, and she was mostly annoyed because they were somewhat right. No matter, she has already decided days ago. She was going to help Malfoy, no matter how Ron and Harry would react against it.

"So?" Ron snapped, impatiently waiting for Hermione's response. When he didn't get any, he stood up from his seat beside her, not even consuming the food on his plate. "Fine," he said tersely, and then left the hall afterwards. After some time, Harry follwede, leaving the same manner as Ron did.

Hermione sighed petulantly and looked around her. _Bloody hell_. She just made a scene.

* * *

><p>Four days before…<p>

Hermione stayed in the library for quite some time, doing research on advanced potions. Also, she was sidetracking on her N.E.W.T. examination, which would be nine months from now. It had been a few days since she came back for Hogwarts with Ron, and now she was thinking about her N.E.W.T. OK, so maybe she was a tad paranoid. Well, if she aimed for an outstanding mark, she had to give and exert much effort. She wouldn't be like the _others, _who would simply aim for mediocrity. After all, she was Hermione Granger. Mediocrity has never been a part of her vocabulary. She snorted. She was _that _smart, alright.

Hermione had probably been staying in the library for quite a long time already, and as usual, she lost track of time. She decided to finish her studying after she read on more book.

'_Screechsnap—a semisentient plant that wriggles and squeaks uncomfortably when given too much dragon dung manure. It—' _"Good, you're here. I need to talk to you. I need your help, Granger." Draco sat on the chair opposite Hermione. He'd been searching for her for hours, only to find her here in the secluded section in the library. He even went to check her up in the Head's Room. He was desperate, alright.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked irritatingly. She placed her book down on the table and continued reading it anyway.

"I need your help, please. With everything that had happened during the sixth year…I have taken up advanced N.E.W.T.s then—"

"Get to the point," Hermione asserted, cutting Draco off.

_Stupid Gryffindors and their guts. _Draco galled. "I need you to tutor me, in all subjects." He did not hesitate.

Hermione's eyes grew wide and big. She slammed her fists on the table; effectively catching Draco's wandering attention. Why was she being ill-tempered all of a sudden? As if recovering from her momentary tantrums, Hermione sighed hoarsely. "I'm not available. I'll have someone else tutor you," she said instead.

"It must be you. From what I've heard you've excelled on all the classes the other year. Besides, you've got a lot of free time. Also, tutoring can ameliorate your credentials. It's a win-win proposal, Granger." Way to boost her ego. Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but Draco continued. "With everything that had happened recently, I can not afford being left behind in my studies. I've got to finish it, just like you. Especially with my parents' death, there seems to be a vague chance for me to survive in the future."

Hermione scowled. Was he trying to win her sympathy? Because he was. "Really? How do I know you are not sleuthing, or that you are up to no good once again?" Hermione challenged. She had to know, of course. He was still the same Draco Malfoy back in sixth year who had helped Bellatrix and the other followers of Voldemort to enter and destroy Hogwarts. His vulnerability doesn't exempt him from making that crime.

That seemed to have taken Draco off guard. Hermione has noticed his reaction. Quickly, he masked his face with indifference. "Don't use my mistakes against me, Granger. I am still capable of change." Without pressing much on the subject, he stood up from his chair. "Let me know what you think," he said, leaving Hermione with a curt nod.

With a groan, Hermione buried her face in her hands. Why was she being overly guarded with all of these? It was indeed just a favor. Just tutoring, that's all. Just like helping a classmate. I t shouldn't be an issue. Then she remembered; it was an issue, to Ron and Harry, especially.

The following day, after breakfast, she bid Ron with a kiss, and Harry, a good bye. Afterwards, she immediately ran to the library to have a last minute reading. Upon arriving at her usual place, she found Malfoy sitting on her chair, his legs sprawled on the table. He seemed to have been reading a book on History of Magic.

"Been waiting for you. Have you thought about it, then? Or you still needed the opinion of Potter and Weasley?" Draco asked, giving her a glimpse from his reading.

Hermione grunted. "Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Commas everywhere... :D sorry for that! Reviews lovely people, big kiss!


	3. Chapter 2

It was a Thursday, and Hermione woke up early. After cleaning herself and preparing her things for that day, she immediately left the head's room and made her way to the Gryffindor's common room.

It has been two weeks since her quarrel with Ron, and not one of them made a mover to reconcile with each other. Her first six sessions with Malfoy went pretty smooth. In fact, he was very civil and behaved; except for the times that he wasn't. There were still those times wherein he would piss her off through his jabs and jeers.

During Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, as Heads, Hermione and Harry had their career counseling sessions with the sixth year students every after their academic subjects. After which, they would also have their unceasing Head duties. On Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays, Hermione on the other hand would have her sessions with Draco—since he has deliberately pointed out that he needed to cope up in due time, and that she was very much advance, competitions should be the last of her worries.

"_You're a bloody shrewd! How could you not graduate from this school without possibly attaining every award that there is_?" Hermione smiled at this thought. She smiled at the fact that Malfoy was indeed capable of actually giving her such praise and commendation.

Stray in her thoughts, Hermione hurriedly entered the common room. She had to make it up to Ron. Calling him a dick was just to much. She barely had the time to talk—let alone spend time with him. So at this very moment, she chose to lose her pride, and maybe, _everything else. _Hermione smirked.

Hermione supposed that at this time of day, every one would still be on their beds, and that no one would be awake. Quietly, she made her way to the men's common room. Gladly, the image on the portrait was asleep as well, so all she had to do was to unlock the portal. She grabbed her wand from inside her robe, and pointed it to the enormous bolt.

'_Alohomora,_' she cursed quietly. With a swish of her wand, the bolt has unlocked, and quickly stepped into the portrait, making sure that she would go unnoticed. Hermione inhaled sharply the moment the man on the portrait stirred, but after a second or so, the man went back to his sleep.

Hermione swallowed nervously, and for a moment, she hesitated in continuing her _little _adventure. NO. She will do this. _For Ron. _Her mind said in determination. Besides, no one would be awake at a time like this; it's three in the morning for Merlin's sake. Willfully, Hermione walked over Ron's mattress, and without making any noise, she entered, and closed the drapes, a smirk plastered on her mouth.

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione had classes together, and as far as Harry was concerned, never did Hermione miss any of her classes. As far he knew, Potions and history of Magic were two of Hermione's favorite classes. She wasn't even in breakfast and lunch; and neither was Ron.<p>

Harry felt bile lump in his throat. He knew what was going on, and he no longer wanted to delve into the matter. He sighed in disgust. He would forgive Hermione for leaving him to do all the work.

Harry was on his way to the Head's room, bundles of papers on his hands and arms. Suddenly, he bumped on a particular blonde, causing the papers to strew on the floor.

"For fuck's sake, Potter! Watch where you're going!" Draco whined, glaring daggers at Harry.

Right, Malfoy still had the temerity to be irate about this. Some dick he really was. Harry started to pick up the parchment of papers which lying on the floor. He stopped for a moment, and looked back at Malfoy. "You were the one who knocked me over. Help me here, why won't you?" he said sarcastically.

"Such a girl." Draco rolled his eyes, "help you, Potter?" Draco asked incredulously, roaring a menacing laugh.

Harry furrowed his brows and resumed to picking up the papers, finally stacking them up altogether.

"Where's Granger? She was supposed to meet me two hours ago! Where the hell is she?"

"She's probably with Ron, I don't know," Harry quipped.

Draco grimaced. "Well, can you tell me where I could find them?" Harry stood up and made to go. "Well?" Draco ventured further.

"I don't care about your whereabouts, Malfoy. So, no; I cannot tell you where to find them." Harry returned the smirk, leaving an irate Malfoy.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Where have you been? <strong>We were supposed to meet four hours ago, and you show up just now? Why the hell are you late?" Draco was practically livid now. How could he keep up with his pretenses when Granger was screwing up his plans? He had nearly slain Harry Potter if it weren't for the other students passing by, gossiping about them.

Hermione sat on the chair opposite of him, and sluggishly dropped her head on the table. It was seven in the evening, and since they were staying at a secluded part of the library, there were only at least three students staying around the area, and there too, wasn't enough light to illuminate the place.

Effectively, Draco took his wand and pointed it on Hermione. "_Lumos._"

"Get the light off of my face, you prick!" Hermione complained, covering her face with her hand. Abruptly, Draco roared in laughter, earning him a couple of 'shhh' from a few students staying near them. After recovering from his sudden outburst, he side haggardly and restrained himself from laughing even more.

"You bloody wench! You have officially fornicated with that poor Weasley. What taste you've got!" Draco exclaimed.

Hermione turned red in the face. Oh, he knew, alright. "I did not, you stupid dick," Hermione looks could kill, Draco could have probably be dead by now because Hermione was glaring daggers at him.

"Tut, tut. Such language," Draco taunted further.

"I overslept, that's all."

Draco raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Overslept…with the Weasel, you meant. Tell me, was it hot and steamy, then, _Hermione?_"Draco roared in laughter once again, ignoring the complaints coming from the students nearby. His eyes widened in shock and surprise when he saw a book flying towards him. Immediately, he ducked under the table. When he got back up, Granger was no longer in sight.

"Finally deflowered," he said devilishly.

* * *

><p>AN: Only updated because I have no classes for 3 days :D so I'd probably be working on the succeeding chapters during my short vacay. I promise the next ones are gonna be good. A page longer than this, if I'm not mistaken. Sorry for the poor grammar D: Reviews anyone?


	4. Chapter 3

"_As you wish, dear cousin," Bellatrix smirked, a loud roar of laughter filling the room. Narcissa backed up further until she was at least a few inches from Draco._

"_Draco," she whispered, looking at Draco's way. "Whatever happens, don't do it," Narcissa pleaded with a jaded voice._

_Draco did not stir. He was literally incapable of moving. Only breath seemed to escape his dry mouth. "Mother," his voice cracked._

_It seemed like it was only a comical scene for Bellatrix, she appeared to have been thrilled under the circumstances. "Any last words, 'Cissy?" she asked, a grim display on her face. Narcissa quickly raised her wand, but Bellatrix was ten times faster. Shocked, Draco was not able to feel anything. As if, his heart was pulled right out of his chest._

_Bellatrix glided over to Draco's side, brushing her lips on Draco's ear. "Need I use an Imperio on you, Draco?"_

Draco jolted awake as he felt his head throb in pain. He wasn't on his bed, he supposed. In fact, he was on the floor. _Why was he on the floor?_

He heard a giggle that he supposed came from a woman. Promptly, he gathered his wits together and stood up. He was in the dark place, and across him was a sniggering Mudblood. He sat on the chair he supposed he fell from.

"What are you laughing about, Mudblood?" Draco roared. Him calling Granger a Mudblood did not seem to offend, or enrage her at all, because as he considered, the scene could have been that comical.

"I'm s-sorry," Hermione staggered through ragged breath. She inhaled deeply, attempting to cath her breath, only to fail herself and guffaw in a non-womanly manner. A few minutes later, she recovered from her outburst, and then resumed to her reading, as if nothing happened.

"How long had I been sleeping? What time is it?" Draco asked.

"When I got here, you were already asleep. So, I don't know, two hours or so, from the moment I had arrived here. It's quarter past ten," Hermione responded, seeming to have redeemed herself into normalcy.

"Quarter past ten? That late? Well, why didn't you wake me up!" Draco said in outburst. Really, she could have waked him up an hour ago; if only she wasn't too busy sticking her nose on her book. Annoying Mudblood. He had not even read anything the entire time he was there. He was overly preoccupied on how he would kill Wonder Boy, the moment the other deatheaters have been freed by his aunt. As heartless for him as it may seem, the comeback his aunt was imposing wouldn't be that severe as what has transpired during the War, although it was enough to kill the culprit. Who knows what other plans Bellatrix had in mind? Draco did not know. She was a manipulator, just like Voldemort was.

"If you're too tired to continue this, you could go ahead. There's still many dreadful weeks for me to bloody tutor you." Draco broke his trance, stared at Hermione for a second, and then responded.

"Oh no, no, no, Granger. You have to make it up for the missed sessions," Draco said with a knowing smile.

Hermione turned red in the face. She averted her gaze back to the book while crudely flipping its pages over. "Fine," she said curtly, "but it won't be my fault if you won't be able to attend your classes tomorrow," she smirked deliberately.

Draco thought, and then groaned upon remembering. It was a Friday tomorrow and he would not have enough time to sleep with all the nightmares he'd been having recently. A long and peaceful sleep was all he needed. "It's fine, Mudblood. I can manage."

"Will you just stop calling me a Mudblood?" Hermione spat, effectively throwing a quill on Draco, hitting him on the head.

"Bloody fuck! I need to concentrate here!" Draco whined, throwing the quill back to Hermione. Right, so he called him a Mudblood, and now he had the temerity to be irritated at her complain?

Hermione growled in nuisance. "Dick."

"Say that again Granger and I swear to Merlin I will topple you over this table, and fuck you senseless." Hermione stifled a soft laughter on the crude threat, but made to frown when he did not even faze. That threat seemed to have taken her aback, and put her guards up against him.

Suddenly, Draco laughed softly. "I wouldn't do that, Granger. Although you have been already laid on, I would not dare touch your tits. Besides, Weasley has already imprinted himself on you. It would be detrimental on my part; I'll have my blood tainted with dirt. Although I must admit, you've got some nice ass behind those robes. I would still consider—" Draco stopped at that instant, realizing how offensive he'd gotten. But wait, he was used to offending her, so why stop now? He saw a tear drop on the page Hermione was reading in. Although he did not see her face, he knew she was crying. How obvious it was. It wasn't his fault that Granger was _that _vulnerable. It wasn't like she was not used to his insults. She called him a dick in the first place!

Draco and Hermione fell silent for the remaining hours. There wasn't talking; only the flipping of pages was all that was heard around the place.

"It's half past three. I totally lost track of time," Hermione said suddenly, causing Draco to look up at her. "We have to go," she added, already fixing her things.

Draco did the same. "You've got the pass, I suppose. Or did you ask permission from the keeper?" Draco asked as he stood up.

"I need not to. I'm head. I have all privileges I can always take advantage of," Hermione answered as she made to leave. Draco mumbled an 'ok' and followed her way to the doors. "Malfoy, it's locked." Hermione turned around, squinting her eyes to be able to see in the dark.

"What do you mean 'it's locked?'" Draco whispered, irritation evident on his voice.

Hermione felt herself being pushed to the side. She supposed Draco was trying to open the doors. "Alohomora," Draco cursed repetitively, swishing his wand.

"It's got an exclusive lock, one that Alohomora or any other spell would not be able to open."

"Well I thought you've got the pass?" Draco asked exasperatingly. They were conversing in low and soft voices. The darkness and silence surrounding the place was frightening enough.

"Yes, well, Dumbledore have given it to me during the sixth year—"

"Sixth year? Are toy that thick, Granger? The locks would have been changed by now!" Draco hissed.

"Well, I'm sorry, alright? I did not realize until now. I thought they still had the same pass. I'm sorry," Hermione retorted, although not harshly as she intended to.

Because of the blinding darkness, Draco could not see things clearly, especially what Hermione's reaction was. Although he hinted she was about to cry _again_. "Ok, ok. We'll figure it out. Maybe the side doors don't have locks like this. Let's have a try there," he said.

"Ok, but keep me close, will you? I can barely see." Draco gruffed in annoyance. He fumbled on Hermione's robes, and when he finally felt her hand, he held it tight and then casted a weak light on his wand. He heard Hermione babble something about how frightening the library was, but he wasn't listening intently. He was pissed off for Merlin's sake. What a stupid witch Hermione Granger was. He was also annoyed at the fact that the new keeper did not even check whether the library was still occupied, or if it was already empty during curfew. What stupid people these are!

Finally, they've arrived at the side doors. "Wait!" Hermione whispered urgently, lowering Draco's wand, until no light was seen, only the dim light that was reflected by the moon. Having been aware that they were still holding each other's hand, Hermione awkwardly pulled her hand away. "Do you hear that?" she asked quietly.

Draco extinguished the light from his wand and listened intently. There were continuous shuffling of footsteps and giggling. To Hermione, the giggle sounded awfully familiar. She looked at Draco, who was like her, was confused. "Wait here," Draco mouthed, motioning Hermione to stay still and keep quiet. He tiptoed his way to where the sounds were coming from. Still not being seen by the prowlers, Draco stood in shock with what he saw. Hermione thought that it could probably be lower years fooling around. _What idiots. _ They would not get away with this. Grimly, she followed Draco's way, ignoring his previous warning for her to stay where she was.

The two students looked familiar, except for the fact that they were both naked. It was too awkward to watch. That part bothered her a lot. The guy's face was buried into the girl's neck, while he slowly pumped into her. The woman seemed to be enjoying it a lot that she was moaning softly, at the same time clawing on the her partner's back. Hermione bet Draco was enjoying the scene. She could feel him trembling at her side.

Suddenly, Hermione's stomach started to churn as she slowly came to see who the two lovers were. The woman, as she seemed to be sure of, was Lavender. Finally, the man raised his head as he started to plant kissed on her neck, lips, and chest. A red head came into view.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**By far, it's my longest chapter. Honestly, I'm very nervous about this one :( but I hope its still good. I'm very well aware of the grammatical errors there. I would edit the chapter once I would have the time to. I would not be able to update next week because of my exams. Reviews anyone?


	5. Chapter 4

Just after breakfast, Hermione was on her way to Potions when suddenly she'd been hit hard on the gut, promptly being pushed on the wall. Having no sleep at all, he mind was definitely not in its disposition to think, and work equitably as I usually did. She was too tired to even hit back.

"You filthy Mudblood whore! What were you doing with Draco the entire night in the library?"

_What? _

It was just then that she realized it was pansy Parkinson who was hitting her. That poor excuse of an oaf.

"Answer me, Mudblood!" Pansy pressed, giving Hermione another blow on her gut. Students were starting to gather around them. Some little commotion it was. Murmurs started to fill the hallway.

"Pansy!" someone shouted from behind. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Don't you dare defend this little Mudblood, you blood traitor!" Pansy seethed.

_Blood traitor? _Hermione thought. _Ron? _ Immediately , she grabbed the wand from her pocket and immediately casted an Expelliarmus on an unarmed Pansy, leaving her flying against the wall. It wasn't Ron who called Pansy's attention after all—it was Malfoy. The thought made her mood more agitated.

Walking slothly, Hermione stood in front of Pansy. "50 points for making a scene, and 75 points for hitting the Head Girl," she said haughtily, walking away from the crowd, and leaving Pansy writhing in pain.

"Just what were you doing with him?" Hermione almost jumped in surprise. She was all but resting her mind from everything that had happened, but here comes another problem.

Ron sat opposite of Hermione, at her usual place in the library. She looked tersely at him, openly rolled her eyes, and then resumed back to her reading. _Reading. _She really needed to have a break.

"What were you doing with him?" Ron asked, a little more bluntly.

Hermione gave Ron a boorish look. The nerve of him to badger her like this, well in fact, he was the one who was _actually _cheating on her! Not that she was actually cheating on him, for Merlin's sake. _Prick. _ "Where were you last night?" Hermione countered.

Ron did not waver. "Sleeping, of course. Where else?" He retorted. There was no sign of fibbing on Ron's face, which was almost believable. Hermione huffed. Did he think she was that stupid to fall for it? She restrained herself from actually lounging for his throat just to smother him. Instead, she gave him a knowing look.

"Ok," Hermione made a move to stand up and leave, but Ron blocked her way. He held her arm tightly, causing her to squirm in discomfort.

"Don't you dare, Hermione. Don't _you _dare."

* * *

><p>"Are you running away from me?" Draco asked in annoyance. It has been three weeks since they have had their last session. It wasn't like he missed her presence, he just needed her badly in passing his N.E.W.T. Apart from partially fulfilling his aunt's wish, he should also gain something from his sacrifices, didn't he?<p>

Granger was making things rather complicated for him by having her been distracted with her dealings with that dreg of society. Not that he cared or anything, it just annoyed him that much. Granger barely stayed in her place in the library. Usually, Draco would spot her either leaving the Head's room, and then she would have some poor excuse to do head duties. He even hated the fact that she didn't even bother to seek him out, and excuse herself for not tending him! And then when he had cornered her right there at that moment, know-it-all mudslut gave him a puzzled and questioning look when he'd ask her if she was running away from him. That riled Draco even more.

"I wasn't," Hermione quipped, proceeding back to her reading.

"You weren't…?"

Still not looking at him, she answered. "Yes, I wasn't."

Draco grunted. "Fine. Then you'd have to make up _again _for the lost time. It wasn't like you weren't actually available. Eversince you've seen Weasley fuck his blonde bitch, you've started to ignore me. Why was that, Granger? Did you think your 'breakdown' made me look at you from another perspective? 'Cause believe me, it had not. You are still the same gullible chump, and overly sensitive person I've unfortunately met. "

Hermione gave Draco a bored look. "Really," she started, "well, whatever. You should really mind your business, you know. Not because we've started acting civil towards each other, it doesn't mean, or rather, it doesn't give you the right to pry into my personal life. As far as I'm concerned, you are still a dick—a small, annoying one, unfortunately. The mere fact that you've dated Parkinson makes you even worse than a dick, as a matter of fact," Hermione finished with a smirk.

Draco scowled, and then smiled sheepishly. "Who's prying now?"

Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance. Boy, was he starting to get on her nerves. She has enough problems as it is, and Malfoy here, nevertheless adds to her burden.

First of all, the search for her parents in Australia wasn't accomplished fully. Indeed, Hermione knew they were somewhere in the country, but she did not know exactly know how to start over with them. She could first finish her last year in Hogwarts, and then after that, that would be the time for her to retrieve her parents.

Second, her relationship with Ron has fizzled, and has recently gone off-course. They had started the year fruitfully, even making plans of marriage after Hogwarts, and now…things are already ugly as they seem. She was aware of course, that the strain between her and Ron started when she insisted to help Malfoy. But Hermione has made it up to Ron then, didn't she? She had given her _self _wholly to him, and even if it was beyond the likes of her, she still did it. Hermione snorted in disgust. Having sex with a dunce like Ron wasn't the smartest idea she'd ever had. She wanted adventure, a wild one, as a matter of fact, but having that kind of adventure with an amateur like Ron was the most idiotic act that she had ever pulled out. She loved Ron irrevocably, there was no question to that, but the aftermath of their fornication had turned into a horrible nightmare. Had she known Ron would have another lay over just after his first, Hermione would have not done it in the first place.

"I reckon you are still thinking about what you saw the other week," Draco interrupted. Hermione gave him a questioning look. "You're about to cry over there, Granger. Come on. Don't be such a girl. Have you even told Potter about it?" he ventured further.

"Fuck off, Malfoy."

"Technically, I'm only the person you could tell about this, am I right? I'm very sure the Weasley chit would not believe in you. Of course, she would rightly believe in her brother. So, do tell," Draco said in farce.

"No. Harry doesn't know about it. They'd naturally gang up on me. If I'd confront Ron about it, he would surely deny it. I know I would. He can easily influence Harry," Hermione said with a sudden sob. When she'd notice she was about to cry in front of Draco, she caught her breath and coughed instead. She need not be lectured by Malfoy, so instead, she changed the topic. "Mind if I ask you a question?" Hermione asked.

Draco raised his eyebrows in response. "About your mum—"

"What about her, Granger?" Draco asked coarsely. "It's a little personal. You're prying into my business now, don't you think?"

Hermione ignored the prude statement and continued. "It wasn't a car accident, was it?" she asked in sympathy.

Draco snorted, earning him a smile from Hermione. "It takes one to know. It seems like everyone fell for that lie. Except for you. Some smart sexy ass you are, Granger," Draco said with a hint of malice.

Hermione flushed. How many times have Malfoy been hitting on her? _Maniac. _Hermione laughed to herself. She forced herself to push that idea away. "So Rita Skeeter has been making up stories again, I suppose. She failed on seeking for the real story, so the only remedy for a big pay up was to make one up?"

Draco forced a smile. That seemed to have been a yes for Hermione's question. She smiled apologetically. "What happened, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, barely a whisper.

Draco did not respond immediately at first, so Hermione thought she was pushing it too far. But really, she wanted to know, desperately. For some reason, she had a soft spot for people who'd been left alone. Maybe, at some point, she had that soft spot for Draco Malfoy. It was in her nature to be that sympathetic, alright. "I'm sorry. You don't really have to answer it," she said instead, as she watched Draco stare at his book, fists clenched. Hermione opted to resume her reading.

"She was murdered, murdered right in front of me."

Hermione saw drops of tears falling on Draco's book. Her heart ached. No matter how cruel Draco had been to her, she felt sorry for him. She reached for his hand and stroke it tenderly. At first, she thought Draco would jerk his hand away from her, but he did not. Instead, he continued to sob quietly, swallowing all the comfort he'd had harbored for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope to pass my subjects. I have sacrificed this for a long term study. Vfavfmavsfdmasvda :)) I'm tryna squeeze out a long chapter into me but I'm honestly having a hard time at it. With a long chapter, I expect the sotry to be draggy and very very very 10x boring than it already is (haha, I hope not), so I opt for a short one, Around 1,5K-2,5K at most. I'll be updating more frequently, I promise :D Forgive me again for the many typographical and grammatical errors. R&R lovieesss!**


	6. Chapter 5

To think, Hermione Granger was probably whom Draco have had much time hanging around with. Of course, he definitely still has his Slytherin friends, but it was Granger who he talks to most of the time. Not that he liked the idea of it, but it was quite an odd feeling, especially with their past behind them. He appreciated the fact that she stood by her words when she told him she was going to help him. And it had been exactly three months since she started helping him, and it still surprised him that she was still _there. _Draco realized that she wasn't that bad after all, except for the times when she was being a girl, and that she would blurt her anger on him. And he was used to it, sort of. But telling Granger about Narcissa's death was not exactly a _good _thing for Draco. He knew that Wonder girl would use this information against him, especially when he'd insult her in front of a crowd. What's worse—she would tell everyone about it. It was nice talking to her about it, but his breakdown in front of her worried him so much.

He concluded three things from it: everyone would make fun of him, effectively comparing him to Potter, as the poor boy who had lost his mummy; people would start to be nice to him, imparting their compassion and sympathy; or…just that no one would give a shit. Draco preferred the latter. He did not need attention, let alone a pity party that would give him bereaved looks and pity lines like 'I know how you feel'. He was Draco Malfoy, for Merlin's sake. Malfoys do not need pity and kindness from anyone. They are better off without anyone.

But maybe, that mentality was not relatively true. To say the least, it was understandably an exaggeration. Actually, it felt so relieving to tell someone else about his mother; even if that 'someone else' was Granger. Sure, he was a tad worried on what Granger might do about the new information. It was a good thing though that he had not gone far into telling her about his revenge on Potter. Otherwise, his cover would have been blown big time, and eventually, Bellatrix would definitely haunt him to death. Draco did not want that, of course; he wanted to save himself from his aunt. Knowing Granger, she would surely raise the issue to McGonnagal, or even to the Ministry—that is if she would again over-analyze things— and propose that he be under the supervision of Aurors until his aunt be captured. Bloody predictable. She did not have an inkling on what Bellatrix is capable of doing.

Draco was going ballistic. He was bothered by the fact that Granger would decide to be a bitch, and tell on him. He'd have to talk to her about it immediately.

* * *

><p>A soft knock on the door roused Hermione from her light sleep. She woke up early that day, did her morning routine, and whilst she had a two hour free time after her Advanced Potions class, she decided to have a good rest in the Head's room. For the first few minutes of her free time, Hermione had settled on reading a book on the history of magic. Soon enough, she had fallen asleep—a very good sleep, to say the least; until the knock on the door unwittingly woke her up.<p>

She was in a good mood that day, so she decided not to throttle whoever was at the door.

"We need to talk."

Hermione concluded that her day was officially reviled. "What about?" She asked defensively.

"Hermione, not here. Can we talk inside, please?" Ron begged. He really needed this talk, didn't he?

"Fine," Hermione said nonchalantly, making way for Ron to come in. "This better be good, Ron," she added. When Hermione turned around to face him, she squirmed in unease when she had realized Ron was standing close to her, too close for her liking. "What are you doing?" Hermione breathed, feeling heat on her nape take place.

"Hermione, I am very much willing to put all those horrible things behind us. I don't want to lose you like this. I miss you," Ron crooned with a cocky smile, forcing Hermione on an intense eye contact with him.

"Ron," Hermione whimpered.

"Shhh," Ron hushed, effectively planting a light kiss on Hermione's lips.

Hermione felt her knees and legs lose its strength, and for a moment right there, she thought she was actually going to collapse on the floor. As if being moved by thin air, she felt herself being carried and brought against the wall.

Ron continued kissing her, biting and nibbling on her mouth, while continuously rubbing his body on hers. Did Hermione like it? As a matter of fact, she did. She was kissing him back, pulling him against her, having his body invade every space that she had.

A hand slipped inside Hermione's shirt and made its way up to her chest. She felt wet, aroused, and heat escaped right there in her core. She moaned against Ron's mouth, and before she knew it, her legs were spread open. Hermione did not stop him, though. She hugged him even tighter, holding on for dear life; reaching for his neck and biting it when she felt her release rock her body. Ron came in response when he lifted her skirt, and rubbed his hands against her damp undies.

Hermione felt her body vibrate when she felt two or three fingers enter her crux. She was suddenly filled with ecstasy, feeling every inch of her body tingle with pleasure. She'd had had her second release, and she positively knew they were going to have sex right there.

In the spur of the moment, she suddenly felt bile lump on her throat. It wasn't a good feeling, to say the least. Images of Ron having sex with Lavender flashed in her mind. It was just weeks ago when _that _happened, and now, here she was, about to give in once again and make another mistake. Promptly, she used all her strength to push Ron away.

"What's wrong? Do you want us to have it in a bed instead?" Ron asked, baffled with anxiety and uncertainty.

Hermione realized she had been crying at that very moment. Defiantly, she pushed Ron away when he tried to envelope her into a hug. "Stay away from me!" she seethed.

"Hermione, what—"

"No, Go away!" Hermione made it to the door, and just as she opened it, a certain Slytherin was standing right there.

* * *

><p>"What happened exactly?" Harry asked. He was busy making out with Ginny when Ron spotted him along the corridor. The image of Harry touching and kissing Ginny enraged Ron even more. The mere fact that he was pummeled by Malfoy was aggravating enough. "I won't be able to help you unless you tell me what happened," harry said.<p>

Ron paced the room crossly. "Well, Malfoy punched me," Ron said with gritted teeth.

Harry arched an eyebrow. "I thought you went to see Hermione?" he asked.

"I did. We were already actually doing fine, and then suddenly she started acting weird," Ron said in annoyance.

"I honestly don't get it," Harry confessed. He really didn't. Why was Ron talking in riddles when in fact he could just narrate the entire story?

"We were making up, alright," Ron asserted bluntly, "then suddenly she'd gone ballistic—pushing me away, asking me to stay away from her. I mean, for Merlin's sake mate, we were already about to have sex in a matter of seconds! Then yeah she started acting weird and all."

"What about the black eye?" Harry asked.

"Have I mentioned that when Hermione was about to leave, Malfoy was there by the door? That bloody shit. When he saw that Hermione was crying, he looked at me and gave me this," Ron huffed, pointing at his eye.

Harry looked puzzled more than ever. "Hermione asked Malfoy to hit you?" he asked.

It was as if the realization just came to him, that Ron answered in pure disgust. "No, she actually didn't It was as if Malfoy was her body guard or something; and I was the bad guy."

* * *

><p>"I deserve a thank you, don't I?"<p>

"Why were you even there?" Hermione retorted.

Draco had been tailing on Hermione the moment she left Weasley. She walked as far as she could, had it been minuted of it, until she stopped finally near the lake. Why he kept on following wherever she had gone; he did not know why.

"I wanted to talk to you about something…but that's beside the point. I can't believe that after what he's done, you still had the decency to screw him!" Draco fumed. He was mad, indeed. Here he thought she was smart enough to dismiss the likes of him.

"You shouldn't have been there."

Draco stared down at her from where he's standing. He was very disgusted of what she'd done. Not that he cared. "Well it's too late for that now, isn't it?" He said sarcastically. Did it not occur to her that he just saved her arse from a possible rape from Weasley? By the look on his face he could've forced Hermione to grant him a minute's sex or something, just so his _needs_ and_ cravings_ would be fulfilled.

"Why did you punch him? I didn't ask you to," Hermione retorted.

Draco grimaced. Did she need to have him spell out everything for her? "You looked undone, and Weasley was all over you. I thought you needed he—"

"I didn't need anything, especially not from you."

"But you looked hurt and beaten up or something. By the look on your face I knew something was off.

"

"Well it's none of your business!" Hermione fumed.

"I was there. It's not like I could've left just like _that_," Draco said. At some point, he started to feel upset. He watched as Granger started to sob once more.

Hermione looked at him with red rimmed eyes. "Dammit, Malfoy. You're no different from him."

That stung. Draco felt a pang on his chest. He was not sure what to make of it, so he pushed the feeling away and masked his face with coldness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Told ya I'd update more frequently :) quite nervous about this one... Anyways, I'll probably update after two days. And don't worry about the progress on Draco and Hermione's relationship. There'll be more of those in the succeeding chapters. I'm trying my hardest to update as many times as possible during my summer break, so that hiatus won't be an option for me when my classes start on June :(. Gonna be in my 3rd year in college so things would be more...complicated. I'm hoping to finish the story though! Bear with me, and the shortness of my chapters. Haha. Until the next update! Reviews are loveeeeeely!**


End file.
